harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
November 18
November 18 is known in checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com as Apple Cider, National Princess, Occult and Mickey Mouse Day. Shorts *1928 - Steamboat Willie, the first Mickey Mouse short to be released, debuts. It is also the date that the Walt Disney Company now recognizes as the official birthday of both Mickey and Minnie Mouse (despite the characters not sharing the same birthday in-universe). People Births *1942 - Susan Sullivan (actress) *1948 - Dom Irrera (actor, comedian and voice actor) *1952 - Delroy Lindo (actor) *1960 - Elizabeth Perkins (actress) *1962 - Steve Moore (animator, writer, producer, storyboard artist and director) *1968 - Owen Wilson (actor, comedian, producer and voice actor) *1981 - Nasim Pedrad (actress and comedian) *1982 - Damon Wayans Jr. (actor, screenwriter and comedian) *1983 - Robert Kazinsky (actor) *1992 - Nathan Kress (actor and director) *1998 - Gabriel Dodman (creator of Harmonic Wiki) Deaths *2002 - James Coburn (actor and voice actor) Television *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Time Teasers" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Princess Problems" and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Prize Piglet/Fast Friends" premiere on ABC. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Toon with No Name" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Egg-stra Protection" and the Gargoyles episode "Deadly Force" premiere in syndication. *1995 - The Aladdin episode "The Shadow Knows" premieres on CBS. *1996 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Home Is Where the Hog Is" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Twilight of the Gods" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Teacher's Pet episode "Bad to the Bone/Always Knock the Postman Twice" and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Enemy Without a Face" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "Clown/Testing Dixon" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2005 - Kim Possible episode "Gorilla Fist" premieres on Disney Channel *2006 **''American Dragon: Jake Long'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "The Rotwood Files". **The W.I.T.C.H. episode "V is for Victory" premieres. *2011 - The Phineas and Ferb episode "Lotsa Latkes" premieres on Disney Channel. *2012 - Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and the Dog With a Blog episode "Wingstan" premiere on Disney Channel. *2013 - The Mickey Mouse episode "Potatoland" premieres on Disney Channel. *2014 - Mickey's Happy Mousekeday premieres on Disney Junior. *2018 - The Avengers Assemble episode "The Good Son" premieres on Disney XD. Films *1988 - Universal Studios' The Land Before Time and Disney's Oliver & Company was released to theaters on the same day, but Littlefoot and his friends had beaten Oliver for the Box Office Win. *1993 - Aladdin was released in Germany, Ireland, Spain, and the United Kingdom. *1994 - The Lion King was re-released in theaters in the United States and Canada. *1996 - 101 Dalmatians was premiered in New York. *2004 - Warner Bros.' The Polar Express was released in Australia. Video games *1994 - Animated StoryBook: The Lion King *1998 - A Bug's Life is released for PlayStation. *2008 **''Kingdom Hearts coded'' **''Bolt: The Video Game'' is released for Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation 3. *2012 - Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two VHS & DVD releases *2003 - The Santa Clause 2 *2008 - Hannah Montana: Season 1, Hannah Montana DVD Game, High School Musical DVD Game, and WALL•E *2014 - Frozen: Sing-Along Edition and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Winter Bow Show Disney's Theme park happenings *2011 - Toy Story Land opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *2016 - PizzeRizzo will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2014 - The Wind Rises (Touchstone) Category:Days in Screen History